The Apologize and Chocolate Valentine
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Fic for Valentine Day also for Vann Cafl and Kagami Tsuyu. "Senpai, please be my Valentine." KiKasa. Just Hope You Like It.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi.**

 **Warnings : OOC, Typo, gaje, dll...**

 **Pair : KiKasa.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk Valetine Day serta ulang tahun Vann Cafl dan Kagami Tsuyu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Pemuda beriris cobalt blue itu sekarang meragukan kewarasannya.

Oh ayolah. Mana bisa ia bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja kalau dia baru saja membuat coklat untuk valentine!

 ** _COKELAT VALENTINE!_**

Bahkan perlu di Capslock, Bold, Italic dan Underline.

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu memang sudah biasa memasak makanan manis. Membuat coklat hanya sebuah hal kecil baginya. _Just a piece of cake._

Tapi cokelat valentine. Maka hal itu patut dipertanyakan.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap kearah coklat yang baru saja selesai ia buat.

Perpaduan dari lelehan dark chocolate dan milk chocolate. Lalu didalamnya diisi dengan caramel dan hancuran hazelnut. Dibentuk menjadi poligon-poligon kecil dan dihiasi white chocolate. Dan untuk menambahkan aroma ditambahkan ekstrak lemon yang memperkaya keistemewaannya.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ Umpatnya. Dia merasa seperti anak cewek. Bukan seorang kapten basket yang berwibawa.

 _'_ _Ah sudahlah. Cokelatnya udah selesai juga. Nanggung.'_

.

.

Kasamatsu melewati koridor sekolah. Ada banyak anak cewek yang sedang memberikan cokelat pada teman cowok mereka. Kebanyakan sih hanya cokelat persahabatan, walau satu dua kali ia menemukan siswi yang sedang memberikan coklat cinta.

Yah, begitulah suasana valentine day. Para cewek sibuk memberikan cokelat pada cowok sedang para cowok berharap mendapatkan cokelat terutama cokelat valentine asli. Alias bukan sekedar cokelat persahabatan.

Kasamatsu sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Ia tidak dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan perempuan. Terlalu kikuk dan gugup saat didekat mereka.

Paling dia hanya mendapat cokelat pertemanan dari teman sekelasnya.

Ia sedikit melambatkan langkahnya saat melewati salah satu kelas. Ia mendengus. _Seperti yang sudah kuduga._ Setelah melirik sekilas ia kembali mempercepat jalannya menuju kelasnya.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

"Yo, Kasamatsu," sapa Moriyama.

"Apa?" balas Kasamatsu agak malas. Melihat binar wajah temannya yang satu itu ia sudah menduga apa yang ingin anak itu bicarakan.

"Hari ini valentine! Oh, kuharap aku mendapat cokelat dari cewek super kawaii."

Nah, tuhkan. Memang apalagi yang ada di otak Moriyama selain cewek. "Hanya cewek yang kepalanya terbentur yang akan melakukan hal itu," balas Kasamatsu kejam.

"Kau jahat sekali Kasamatsu," sahut Moriyama misuh-misuh. Kasamatsu hanya acuh. Moriyama mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kasamatsu dan berbalik menatapnya. Kasamatsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau selalu saja cuek untuk hal semacam ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau mencoba seperti yang lainnya."

Kasamatsu memandangnya bingung. "Kau itu terlalu kaku Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak cocok menjadi orang heboh sepertimu."

Moriyama manyun namun tak memperpanjang topiknya lagi.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu melangkah keluar dari gym dan menyandang tasnya. Langkahnya ragu sejenak dan melirik tasnya sendiri. Ia termangu semenit sebelum sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Senpai? Melamun?"

Ia menoleh kekanan dan menemukan ace Kaijou itu berdiri disebelahnya. Kasamatsu menggeleng. "Iie, aku tidak melamun."

Kise memicingkan matanya. "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tadi ada yang kau pikirkan _ssu_."

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau ingin pulang?"

Kise mengangguk cepat-cepat. Selalu terlihat antusias. "Senpai mau pulang denganku _ssu_?"

Kasamatsu mendengus sekali lagi. "Pulang dengan mu pasti merepotkan." Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah lebih dulu melangkah. Meninggalkan Kise yang cengo selama sedetik didepan pintu.

"Eh, kenapa _ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil mengejar Kasamatsu. Disejajarkannya langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau pasti akan dikerumuni oleh penggemarmu. Hari ini kan valentine, pasti banyak perempuan yang ingin memberimu cokelat. Dan itu merepotkan."

Kise diam sejenak. Yah, ia juga tak bisa membantah kalau itu salah. Dari tadi pagi bahkan sebelum kakinya menjejakkan kaki ke gerbang sekolah ia sudah menndapat belasan coklat. Saat sampai di kelas jumlahnya sudah menjadi berpuluh-puluh.

Sekarang saat sudah selesai latihan jumlahnya bahkan hampir mendekati seratus. Dia tak akan dapat menghitung jumlahnya lagi nanti saat sudah malam.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Mau bagaimana lagi _ssu_. Aku juga tak bisa menolaknya."

Kasamatsu hanya mendengus. Kise itu menyebalkan. Itu pasti. Hanya saja kadang ia terlalu baik terhadap penggemarnya. Begitulah menurut Kasamatsu.

"Tapi Senpai tetap pulang dengan ku ya?"

Kasamatsu menggumam tak jelas. Entah iya, entah menolak. Membuat Kise manyun karena jawaban yang tak jelas itu.

Kise anggap saja jawabannya sebagai iya.

Mereka mulai melangkah bersisian. Kasamatsu membuka mulutnya ragu. Ingin bicara tapi sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya.

"KISE-KUN!"

Oh, ralat bukan sebuah. Tapi belasan teriakan perempuan.

Kasamatsu terpaksa mundur demi menghindari para fans Kise. Sang Kapten hanya memperhatikan pemandangan paling wajar se-Kaijou. Sang Ace pirang itu dikerumuni oleh banyak gadis-gadis.

Dan Kise yang membalas mereka semua dengan senyum dan nada ramah. Walau Kasamatsu tahu itu bukanlah senyum aslinya. Hanya senyum sopan untuk basa-basi.

Kasamatsu memutar bola matanya malas. Tersenyum begitu apa tidak bikin pegal pipi?

.

 _'_ _Sialan!'_ Kasamatsu merutuk dalam hati. Hei, ayolah, ia sudah berdiri menunggu selama dua puluh menit. Iya! Dua puluh menit! Itu sudah sama dengan dua kuarter atau satu babak main basket.

Kasamatsu memicingkan mata kepada kerumunan yang belum bubar juga. Jangankan bubar, kerumunan itu malah makin bertambah. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Kasamatsu menatap Kise yang masih sibuk meladeni para penggemarnya itu. Ugh, dia dilupakan?!

 _Kise sialan! Dia tidak ingat apa aku disini?! Awas saja, besok latihan anak itu akan kulipat gandakan!_

Kasamatsu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah dengan tampang sebal. Ia sudah menyerah saja kalau itu berhubungan dengan fans-fans Kise.

Pemuda beriris cobalt blue itu merutuki si pirang yang sangat mengesalkan itu. Tak tahukah ia kalau menungguinya itu begitu melelahkan?

Kasamatsu meraba tasnya. Disana terasa sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sekotak kecil cokelat. Kasamatsu mendengus.

 _'_ _Ya sudahlah.'_

.

.

.

"Eh sudah ya _ssu._ Aku harus pulang dengan Senpai sekarang." Kise masih kewalahan untuk membubarkan kerumunan gadis dihadapannya. Sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia berujar begitu.

Namun mereka masih belum juga mau pergi. Heh, Kise saja yang seorang atlit capek kalau harus berdiri terus selama setengah jam, tapi kenapa mereka masih tahan?

Oke, siapa bilang kalau cewek itu lemah? Mereka juga bisa mengerikan kalau mau.

Kise memutar kepalanya sedikit. Ke tempat Kasamatsu berdiri terakhir kali ia lihat. Namun nihil. Kakak kelasnya itu sudah tidak disana lagi.

Kise melebarkan matanya. Ia celingak-celinguk kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada Kasamatsu dimanapun.

Kise mulai merasa gelisah. Senpainya pasti sudah pergi. Salahnya juga sih, memangnya Kasamatsu tahan gitu menungguinya dan diacuhkan.

"Maaf ya Minna. Aku harus pergi _ssu._ " Kise memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang membuat seisi kerumunan itu berblusing ria. Kise melewati para penggemarnya itu dan buru-buru melangkah, semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu berlari.

Sampai ke gerbang pun ia tidak menemukan Seniornya itu. Kise merutuk dalam hati. Kise terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya. Kaijou itu luas. Dan ia baru saja berlari melintasinya.

"Kise?"

Kise menoleh kesamping kanannya saat terdengar suara orang menyapanya.

"Ah, Moriyama-san. Kobori-san."

Kise menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Pemuda beriris topaz itu tersenyum pada seniornya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah dari tadi pulang dengan Kapten," ucap Moriyama dengan ekspresi agak heran.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Etto, tadi aku bertemu fans-fansku. Jadi aku aku harus bicara dulu dengan mereka, tau-tau saja saat aku lihat, Kasamtsu Senpai sudah tidak ada _ssu_."

Kobori menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Latihan sudah selesai sejak tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu kan?" Keningnya sedikit mengernyit saat berpikir. Ia ingin buka mulut tapi sudah didului Moriyama.

"Kau meladeni fans mu selama itu?!" semburnya.

Kise mengangguk dengan cengiran tak enak. Moriyama menghela nafas. "Pantas saja kalau dia marah. Huh, siap-siap saja kau dapat hukuman besok."

Kise langsung pucat. Mengingat kalau kaptennya itu bisa sadis juga. Tapi Kobori malah menggeleng perlahan. Membuat Kise keheranan.

"Aku rasa mungkin saat ini dia kecewa." Kise menatapnya bingung.

Kobori mengangkat sebelah alis melihat respon Kise. "Kau tak sadar?" Kise hanya menggeleng. Kobori dan Moriyama menghela nafas lelah bersamaan.

 _'_ _Dia ini bodoh atau tidak peka sih?'_

"Aku tadi melihat Kasamatsu membawa coklat dalam tasnya," Moriyama mulai bicara. Kise mengerjapkan mata. Karena dua hal, pertama karena coklat yang dibawa Kasamatsu, kedua masih bingung dengan awalan cerita ini.

"Aku yakin itu bukan cokelat yang diberikan oleh teman-teman kami karena dari tadi kami selalu bersama, tidak ada cokelatyang seperti itu sedari tadi. Jadi aku rasa itu pasti buatannya. Dia cukup pandai membuat hal macam begitu sih. Jadi kuduga dia ingin memberikannya pada seseorang."

Moriyama menjeda perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas dan melihat reaksi Kise. Pemuda model itu masih pake tampang bodohnya.

Kobori memutuskan menggantikan Moriyama untuk bercerita. "Dan sepertinya dia ingin memberikannya padamu Kise."

"HEEEEH?!"

Kise membelalakkan matanya. Ia spontan berteriak kaget.

"Dia itu dari saat latihan selalu melihat tasnya dan kau bergantian. Ia terlihat ragu. Jadi kemungkinan besar ia ingin memberikannya padamu. Tapi tadi kau malah mengacuhkannya jadi dia pasti merasa kecewa."

Perasaan kaget masih tersisa dirasakan Kise, namun kali ini perasaan bersalah menghampirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang _ssu?_ Aku tidak bermaksud mencueki Kasamatsu senpai." Ujarnya agak panik.

"Tentu saja minta maaf Baka!" Moriyama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membentak juniornya yang satu ini. "Kau harus minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, kau itu keterlaluan sekali tidak pekanya sih."

Kise nyengir. "Ehehe. Baiklah _ssu._ Terima kasih Moriyama Senpai, Kobori Senpai. Aku akan minta maaf pada Kasamatsu Senpai."

Kise segera berlari menjauh. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Moriyama dan Kobori yang memperhatikan punggung Kise hanya menggelengkan kepala.

 _'_ _Dasar tidak peka!'_

.

.

Kasamatsu memutar coklat yang ada ditangannya sambil melamun walau matanya tepat mengarah pada benda di tangannya.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya itu pada sandaran sofa rumahnya. Saat ini ia hanya sendiri di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi mengunjungi pernikahan saudara.

Kasamatsu yang pulang sekolah agak sorean tidak bisa ikut karena jarak yang cukup jauh, jika ingin kesana harus dari pagi perginya. Orang tuanya baru akan pulang besok siang.

Ia mendesah pelan. Cokelat yang kemarin ia buat dan telah dibungkus itu tak jadi ia berikan pada seseorang.

"Mungkin kumakan sendiri saja deh," gumamnya. Ia masih melamun pada coklatnya itu.

"SENPAI! GOMENESAI!"

Kasamatsu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Suara teriakan nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Suara yang entah berapa desibel itu cukup untuk menulikan telinga seseorang yang hanya berjarak kurang dari semeter dari sumber suara.

Kasamatsu segera bergegas keluar rumah. Matanya terbuka lebar. Begitu juga mulutnya. Berharap saja tampangnya tak terlalu bodoh saat ini.

Di depan rumahnya terdapat seseorang yang memakai kostum anjing _golden retriever_ sambil memegang selembar kertas karton bertuliskan 'Maaf kan Aku.'

"Senpai, maafkan aku _ssu!_ "

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dari suaranya jelas siapa yang berada dibalik kostum itu. Si pirang Ace Kaijou.

"Kise?" ucap Kasamatsu. Antara ragu dan tidak percaya. Walau sebenarnya tak ada yang tidak yakin kalau yang berada didalam kostum itu adalah sang model.

"Senpai maafkan aku _ssu._ Aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan mu _ssu._ Please..."

Ucap-teriak- Kise melengking dan nada memohon serta memelas.

"Kise apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuat para tetangga marah." Kasamatsu mengindahkan permohonan maaf anak itu dan malah memilih untuk mengomelinya.

"Aku mau minta maaf _ssu._ Senpai pasti marah tadi ku acuhkan. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Kise mendekat kearah Kasamatsu dan berdiri dihadapannya.

Kasamatsu mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi 11 senti darinya itu. "Senpai maukan memaafkan ku?"

Kasamatsu tampak berpikir sejenak. Membuat Kise malah gelisah. "Ayolah Senpai," rengeknya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu menatap tangannya yang lebih mungil yang kini berada dalam genggaman Kise. Sial. Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdebam tidak jelas begini?

"Oke, oke," sahut Kasamatsu cepat-cepat. Jantungnya mulai tak jelas begini, ia takut kalau detakkannya dapat terdengar oleh Kise.

"Benarkah _ssu?!_ " Kise melepaskan kepala kostumnya. Menampakkan seraut wajah tampan dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar yang tampak sangat senang.

"Huwah, panas _ssu._ " Keluh Kise. "Kostumnya benar-benar bikin gerah."

Kasamatsu mendengus. "Siapa suruh kau memakai kostum ribet begitu."

Kise memamerkan senyumnya. Senyum tulus yang sebenarnya. Bibir itu terangkat membentuk kurva tipis dengan kedua matanya tampak melembut namun sekaligus berkesan dewasa.

Kasamatsu menahan nafas. Sepertinya ia lupa bagaimana cara menghirup udara. Salahkan wajah Kise yang tampak puluhan kali lebih tampan dari biasanya. Sisi kanak-kanaknya hilang, menampilkan sisi dewasa yang jarang terlihat.

"Aku kan benar-benar mau minta maaf _ssu._ Lagipula aku tahu kalau Senpai suka anjing."

"Tapi kau sendirikan yang kerepotan dan mengeluh."

Kise tertawa renyah. "Yang penting Senpai memaafkan ku _ssu._ " Pemuda itu menghambur dan memeluk Kasamatsu erat. Menenggelamkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kise, lepas! Panas tahu!" Kasamatsu berusaha memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Sekaligus agar Kise tidak tahu kalau jantungnya benar-benar ingin copot karena berdetak ratusan kali lebih kencang. Dan ia berharap kalau kegelapan malam bisa menyembunyikan merah wajahnya.

"Tidak mau _ssu._ " Kise kembali tertawa. "Biar adil. Masa hanya aku sendiri yang kepanasan."

"Ck, itu resikomu sendiri, cepat lepaskan aku!" Kasamatsu masih berusaha mendorong dada Kise tapi Kise sama sekali tidak bergeming. _'Memangnya dia ini batu?_ ' rutuk Kasamatsu dalam hati.

"Kulepas tapi kasih dulu cokelatnya padaku _ssu._ "

Kasamatsu tertegun. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti memberontak dan mendongak menatap Kise dengan tampang bingung. "Eh, dari mana kau tahu?"

Kise nyengir. Ternyata benar. "Tau saja _ssu._ " Kise tidak akan mengatakan kalau yang memberi tahunya adalah Moriyama dan Kobori. Demi keselamatan kedua orang itu. lagipula ia merasa harus berterima kasih pada mereka nanti.

"Jadi mana _ssu_?"

"Ck, ada didalam rumah."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ya _suu~_ "

Kise langsung berlari masuk ke rumah Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu terdiam mematung sesaat sebelum-

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK KERUMAH ORANG!"

.

.

"Leganya _ssu,_ " ujar Kise yang baru saja melepas kostumnya. Kise meregangkan tangan dan duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Ck, kau itu benar-benar seenaknya saja." Kasamatsu kembali dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh dan sekotak kecil cokelat.

Mata Kise berbinar. "Wah, itu cokelat untukku?"

Kasamatsu memutar mata malas. "Iya, itu untukmu."

Kise langsung menyambarnya. Dengan antusias dibukanya dan senyumnya makin melebar melihat cokelat yang tertata rapi. Aroma lemonnya semakin membuat Kise ingin mencicipinya.

Kise mengambil sekeping cokelat. Di lidahnya dapat terasa coklat yang lumer itu sangat enak. Terasa manis dan juga pahitnya seimbang. Lelehan karamelnya terasa lembut. Renyahan kacangnya juga menambah variasi sensasi coklat itu.

"Enak sekali _ssu!_ " Kise berteriak kegirangan setelah cokelat itu sepenuhnya habis dari mulutnya. "Senpai hebat sekali membuatnya. Lain kali buatkan lagi ya Senpai."

"Cih," Kasamatsu memalingkan wajahnya agar Kise tidak perlu melihat warna merah dipipinya karena ia merasa kalau wajahnya mulai panas.

Tapi sayangnya Kise dapat melihat telinganya yang memerah. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh sangat pelan. ' _Manisnya._ '

Kise mengambil lagi sekeping coklat. Diselipkannya coklat kecil itu di bibirnya. Kemudian ditariknya bahu Kasamatsu agar menghadap padanya. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu sedetik pun ia langsung menempelkan coklat itu di bibir Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu yang masih kaget karena ditarik tadi, makin kaget saat wajah Kise tiba-tiba berada sangat dekat tidak bisa merespon. Belum lagi ada sesuatu yang manis yang memasuki mulutnya.

Cokelat.

Kise memasukkan coklat kedalam mulut pemuda beriris cobalt blue itu sehingga membuat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kasamatsu. Pemuda itu kini malah beralih untuk memagut bibir Kasamatsu.

Sekarang Kise tidak tahu. Yang manis itu coklat atau bibir Kasamatsu. Ditutupnya kedua manik topaz cerahnya untuk menikmati sensasi dari ciuman ini.

Tangan kiri Kise melingkar di pinggang Kasamatsu sedang yang kanan meraih tengkuk Kasamatsu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Kise memiringkan kepala kekanan kekiri berulang kali, seolah mencari tempat yang paling manis di bibir Kasamatsu.

Roda otak Kasamatsu yang tadi macet kembali bekerja saat ia merasakan pasokan oksigen yang menipis dalam paru-parunya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini mendorong dada bidang Kise.

Kise yang mengerti langsung menajuhkan wajahnya, tapi kedua tangannya tetap setia untuk memeluk Kasamatsu yang sedang terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

"Terima kasih ya Senpai, untuk cokelat dan membiarkan aku memiliki _first kiss_ mu."

Eh?

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

Kise tertawa. "Senpai kan terlalu penggugup dan kikuk, aku yakin kau belum pernah pacaran."

Perempatan kekesalan berkedut di pelipis Kasamatsu. "Kau mengejekku?!"

"Ouch," Kise mengaduh saat Kasamatsu memukul samping perutnya. "Senpai, ittai _ssu._ " Kise memasang wajah cemberut. "Senpai Hidoi."

"Kalau aku memang kejam kau mau apa?!" Kasamatsu membuang mukanya kesal.

Kise terkekeh, dilingkarkannya lagi tangannya pada Kasamatsu yang tadi sempat terlepas saat dipukul. Lalu diletakkan kepalanya pada bahu seniornya itu. "Senpai kalau ngambek tambah manis lho," ujarnya dengan nada jahil didekat telinga pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Di-diam."

Kise tersenyum lagi mendengar nada gugup Kasamatsu. Diputarnya badan Kasamatsu yang membelakanginya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Kise mengangkat dagu Kasamatsu, memaksanya agar menatap lurus pada manik topaz yang dinaungi bulu mata lentik itu.

Kise kembali mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya. Wajahnya tampak serius namun tetap tak menghilangkan kesan lembut dan hangatnya.

Jantung Kasamatsu mulai berdegup dengan kencang kembali. Ia merasa terhipnotis oleh bola mata yang cerah berkilau itu, seolah sedang menyelami kedalam pikiran Kasamatsu.

 _"_ _Senpai, please be my Valentine."_

 _._

 **Fin?**

 **Yap. Masih ada Omakenya sih**

 **Tapi biarkan saya ngoceh dulu**

 **A/N : Buat Vann Cafl, sori coy :'( gue gak bisa ngebuat sesuai request lo (Gue beneran gak bisa nulis yang mepet incest atau terlalu beda jauh umurnya), tau sendiri fic gue masih banyak yang belum selesai, gue juga sibuk banget, belum lagi ide yang gak keluar dan mood nulis yang jungkir balik.**

 **Kan si Tsuyu bilang kalau KiKasa itu bagus kok, Kise emang cocok jadi Seme lagi... maaf juga ya kalau gak sesuai selera. Gaya penulisan kita emang beda-beda banget. Mana kita sering cekcok soal cerita yang dituliskan?**

 **Dan gue bisanya nulis Yaoi. Fujoshi gue ama Tsuyu gak perlu disembuhin kok.**

 **( ^-^ ) / \ ( ^o^ )**

 **Kalau gak puas, tunggu tahun depannya ya... (Peace Brooohh...)**

 **Betewe ini flat yah? Yah, emang keahlian gue nulis flat sih...**

 **Ampun kalau mengecewakan.**

 **Ps : Fic lu kagak di update?**

 _Omake:_

Kasamatsu terbangun saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dikerjapkan matanya yang masih setengah ikhlas terbuka. Dan baru menyadari kalau sepasang lengan kokoh sedang memeluknya.

Dan wajahnya yang bertemu langsung dengan dada seseorang.

Kasamatsu sedikit menaikkan pandangannya. Dan terpaku pada wajah yang sedang tertidur itu.

Bahkan saat tertidurpun Kise menampilkan senyum yang tampan. Mata Kise tiba-tiba terbuka walau masih setengah dan tampak redup. Namun senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Ohayou Senpai."

"Oha-"

Sebelum Kasamatsu dapat menjawab sapaannya, bibirnya dibungkam terlebih dahulu oleh Kise.

Kise menciumnya sebentar. Ciuman lembut yang tiba-tiba itu membuat jantung Kasamatsu berhenti sekejap dan seluruh sendinya lemas.

" _Morning Kiss ssu!_ "

Kise terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kasamatsu yang memerah seperti ceri. Seperti warna musim semi yang sebentar lagi datang.

"Aku mau setiap pagi dapat ciuman dari Senpai _ssu._ "

Kasamatsu memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin sangat memalukan. Kise tertawa, menggoda Kasamatsu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Kasamatsu dan menjilatnya sekilas. Membuat bulu kuduk Kasamatsu merinding.

"Dan aku ingin dapat anak dari Senpai _ssu._ " Ucapnya dengan nada nakal dan menggoda.

"SHI NE!"

Bruk!

Pantat Kise baru saja menyapa lantai. _Poor_ Kise.

 **End dengan anehnya.**

 **Jangan lupa di review ya~ biar saya tahu kekurangan fic ini ^^**

 **Ai**


End file.
